1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire protection cabinet assembly, having a plurality of fire protection cabinets lined up with one another, which have, as fireproof wall elements, a front door, a ceiling element, a floor element, a rear wall or rear door. At last one frame extends around the front door and optionally around the rear door, the frame has at least vertical frame elements, and the fire protection cabinets forming the lateral termination have fireproof side walls on their free lateral outsides. A seal extends all the way around in the region of abutting surfaces of the fire protection cabinets lined up with one another.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A fire protection cabinet assembly is disclosed in German Patent Reference DE 198 55 931 A1. The individual fire protection cabinets, lined up with one another, have fireproof wall elements, with layered fireproof material disposed between an outer sheet-metal lining and an inner sheet-metal lining. In the event of a fire the material counteracts excessive heat development in the interior of the cabinet for a length of time prescribed by a standard, so that particularly electronic devices in the cabinet remain unharmed. Abutting places between the wall elements, such as side elements, frame elements adjoining them, a floor element and a ceiling element, are sealed off with sealing elements, which are high-temperature-proof to protect against fire. There is no sealing between cabinets lined up with one another.
German Patent Reference DE 3344 598 C1 describes the introduction, of sealing elements, for instance H-shaped, on abutting frame legs between lined-up switch cabinets, but the cabinets are not fire protection cabinets.